Dragonball Freak
by brisingrrider
Summary: Gohan runs away after killing Cell, overcome with grief. When the Cirque finds him, he decides to stay. What happens when a demi-saiyan is mixed with freaks and vampires? T for safety.
1. Intro

I've only seen one crossover, and this popped into my head a few days ago. I started typing, and soon it was almost a thousand words XD  
I'm going to continue this no matter what kind of reviews I get. Flames are used to contain the Wolf Man. Everything else is converted into cookies and given to reviewers.

Some info you need to know:

This is a seriously messed up timeline. The entire Return of Frieza thing happened when Gohan was 15. He is now around the age of 15/16. This happens after the 12th Cirque du Freak book. Previous knowledge isn't needed, but it is recommended. Darren and crew are all alive, except for Kurda, Paris, Steve, and anyone who died of natural causes. Darren and crew have returned to the Cirque, and have been there for about a month. Harkat is alive and is still a Little Person, as Kurda is still dead. THIS HAS NO REALATION TO THE MOVIE. I don't like the movie. Therefore it never happened. Anyway, most of the Cirque people are still there, but I might forget some. The vampaneze have repented and are now known as vampires, but there are still mad vampires/vampaneze who pop up sometimes. Gannen is still dead. Darren, Mika, Arrow, and Vancha are Princes, and there is no one replacing Paris, but a new Prince will be discussed next Council. When Darren goes through the purge, he and Debbie are going to marry. Vancha is still trying to get Alice, but a real relationship hasn't started yet. I think that's it. Gohan never went to school, he was home-schooled.

Enjoy! Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque du Freak or Dragonball Z. Darren Shan and Akira Toriyama do. This disclaimer counts for the entire story.

* * *

"_No!" a teenage boy yelled, "Daddy!"_

~Time Skip~

"I can't go back. They'll all blame me, because it was my fault," Gohan muttered darkly, "I just… COULDN'T DO IT!" He started yelling into the sky. However, even during him most insane moment, his power level was pushed all the way to zero. Soon after his outburst, the half-saiyan boy kept stumbling toward somewhere his fevered mind was creating, a place of safety, of freaks; just like him.

~Time Skip- Mr. Tall's POV~

"He's waking up!" a teenage boy with dark brown, almost black hair, yelled excitedly as he ran out of a circus-like tent. The inhabitants of the camp started at such a proclamation, and a very tall man sedately walked toward the tent the boy was now standing in front of.

"Let me see him," he calmly said to the orange-haired man standing guard at the flap, who compliantly stood aside. "Thank you," the tall man said as he nodded to the man. Entering the tent as well, the shorter person motioned to the hammock in which a boy clothed in a tattered gi was lying,

"He is indeed waking up."

"I see that, Larten," the tall man sedately spoke.

"Now we must wait. Hibernius, do you know anything about this boy?"

"I know nothing about this warrior. All we can do is wait."

~A little bit later- Gohan's POV~

Gohan groaned, propping himself up with his left elbow. When his eyes re-focused, he noted that he was in a tent, on a slightly swaying hammock, with two men, one imposingly tall and one with orange hair standing by the flap of the tent.

"W-where am I?" he asked shakily. He last remembered running off after fighting Cell. His dad dying. His fault.

Gohan shook slightly, and looked around. A boy with dark hair walked into the tent. He was wearing a brown shirt, jeans, and a very dark blue cape. The tall man was wearing a suit, that wasn't too formal and seemed to suit him, despite his size. The orange-haired man was wearing all black and red, which contrasted strangely with his orange hair. "How did I get here?" Gohan asked again, still confused.

"This is the Cirque du Freak," the boy who looked about his age, 15 or 16-ish, answered, "Vancha was in the woods and saw you. You're lucky he found you, he doesn't usually venture toward where you were."

Gohan nodded, understanding what had happened. When he left the battlefield, he had apparently wandered over here, wherever here was. "I should go, I don't want to be a burden."

The orange-haired man, whom Gohan dubbed Orangey, stretched out a hand, saying, "I have a feeling you will be here with us for a while. Stay and rest, you need it." The brown-haired boy nodded in agreement, but did not say anything. Gohan looked at the man's hands. His nails seemed exceptionally long, but he could find nothing more unusual, except for the scars. There was one scar on each fingertip, and it looked deliberate. _Huh… _Gohan though, but didn't say anything except for an agreement to stay.

~Time Skip~

The next day, Gohan woke to the same unfamiliar tent. Feeling better, he stood up slowly and made his way outside, cataloguing his wounds as he did. Seemingly without any bad injuries, he made his way outside, pulling aside the tent flap. What he assumed was a circus, due to the boy who had mentioned that it was the Cirque du Freak, was bustling with energy. People rushed around, scrambling to do their specific jobs. "Wow," he murmured.

"I said that too when I first came here," a slightly familiar voice spoke behind him. Walking up, the boy from yesterday walked up to Gohan. "My name's Darren. What's yours?"

"Gohan," the demi-saiyan replied curtly, still awed by the Cirque. "What is this place? Why is everyone… in a hurry?"

"This is, as I said yesterday, the Cirque du Freak, a circus of freaks. Most of us have some kind of special ability or talent. Everyone is rushing to get everything ready for the show tonight. You can help me set up chairs if you're feeling all right," Darren sedately said, slightly concerned for Gohan.

"I'm fine, I'll help. I would feel useless if I wasn't doing anything," Gohan laughed slightly, inside deciphering how much strength he would need to conceal. _Well, I could always just reveal that I'm stronger than a normal human, but not more than a third more. That way I don't have to suppress my strength all the way, _Gohan figured in his head. _However, I'll wait a bit longer before I tell him._

"All right!" Darren laughed as well, "Follow me." He started heading toward the largest, most circus-like tent in the open clearing they were set up in. A cage stood slightly apart from the tents, and inside was a shaking, snarling man-like wolf. Or was it wolf-like man? Gohan wasn't sure, but it looked pretty dangerous for the humans here. _Are they even human? _He wondered, remembering what Darren had said earlier, that most of them had abilities.

~Darren's POV~

_There's something off about this Gohan, _Darren speculated, _He recovered in a day from critical injuries that would have killed everyone else. His clothes are tattered like he was in a fight as well. Who is he?_ Remembering his manners, he looked over Gohan's clothes, and sighed, "We should go see Truska first."

"Truska?" Gohan wondered aloud, but followed willingly after the half-vampire Prince.

* * *

*rubs aching hands* That was a lot of typing. I hope you appreciated it! That was hard work!  
Anyways, please review! It's so easy to!

See you next chappie!


	2. Freaks and Crazy Stories

**I forgot to add this earlier, but Darren has learned the language that Truska speaks. Therefore they can talk and understand each other. We start off with our favorite half-vampire Prince's POV.**

**Anonymous reviews at bottom! Please include a name with your review! I'll give you a cookie…**

* * *

On their way to Truska's, Darren paused to greet an old friend. Evra had his snake wrapped around him, and was accompanied by Shancus, the half-vampire's godson. After the normal exchange of greetings, our favorite Prince introduced Gohan. "Evra, Shancus, this is Gohan. He's the one Vancha found out hu- gathering." Darren stumbled over his words, about to say hunting but deciding against it a second too late. "Gohan, this is Evra and Shancus."

"Hey," little Shancus piped up slightly nervously.

"Hey lil' guy, its all right, I'm not going to attack you or anything," Gohan laughed. "Why do you both have… scales?"

"I'm Shancus' father. I'm a snake man. I guess you could say I'm half snake, thereby Shancus is a quarter snake. He inherited the scales."

"Bye Evra! We're going to Truska's, so bye for now. Good luck in the show!" Darren grinned as he led Gohan away again.

**~Soon after~**

Darren and Gohan stopped at a very box-like tent. Darren knocked softly on the door, and was welcomed with an opening smile and an opened door. Truska smiled, obviously happy to see Darren. She said something intelligible, and Darren responded with something of the same. Gohan stood, confused, not understanding the language they were speaking.

"Oh!" Darren exclaimed, suddenly remembering Gohan. He said something to Truska that translated into "Truska, this is Gohan. He's the one Vancha found while out hunting for the Little People."

Truska nodded, and Gohan bowed slightly in reply. He 'inconspicuously' leaned over to Darren and asked, "Does she speak English?"

"Uh, no," the Prince replied, "She doesn't. Anyway, this is Truska. She's a bearded lady."

Gohan looked for a beard, but, not finding one thought, _What a strange place._

Darren watched Gohan fruitlessly search for a beard, and he couldn't help himself. He started laughing. "Don't worry, you'll see her beard at the show tonight, that is if you want to come."

"Of course I'll come! That would be amazing."

Truska vanished from sight directly after beckoning the boys to come in, and after a minute reappeared with a pair of pants and a brown sweater. She smiled as Darren led the way inside, pointing Gohan toward a corner where he could change.

Gohan took off his shirt, trying to hide something. Darren gasped at what he saw. The teenager had scars all over his heavily muscled back, and what looked like a burn mark on his upper right shoulder. He quickly pulled on the sweater and finished changing. The pair walked back outside in silence, Darren trying to find the words to say something to the obviously battle-hardened boy.

"How did you get those scars?" he asked quietly as they walked toward the largest, busiest tent.

"I… I'd rather not say," the teenager replied, looking at his feet as they moved almost of their own accord. Suddenly he stopped, overwhelmed by his emotions. "Actually, I think you have a right to know. Throughout my life, I've been involved in many battles with my father and his friends. We… we fought against enemies from other planets.

"You mean aliens?" Darren asked, confused with the teen's choice of words, "And why would your father drag you into fights that gave you those scars?"

"He… My father was Son Goku, winner of a few WMATs, or World Martial Arts Tournament. He trained me in martial arts, and because of my stubbornness, he died. All right? He died because of me. It's all my fault," Gohan started to rant, seemingly angry at himself.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," the half-vampire tried to console the boy, "If it helps, and you promise not to freak out, I'll tell you what I am after the show."

"If you promise not to freak out I'll tell you who I am later," Gohan replied sadly, the pain still evident in his voice.

"It's a deal?"

"It's a deal."

**~Showtime! Narrator's POV~**

Hibernius Tall stepped out onto the stage, wearing a suit and top hat which made him seem even more opposing than usual. "Welcome one, welcome all!" he exclaimed, launching into his customary speech.

"The first act you will see today is the Wolf Man. A word of warning- he is very temperamental and startles at loud noises. In turn, when startled he will attack. I repeat, the danger is very, very real."

The show continued with Cormac Limbs, Gertha Teeth, and many, many other acts until it was time for Evra to come out with his snake.

Mr. Tall started, saying, "This next act is performed with a snake, so if you are scared by or are allergic to them, I suggest you leave now." Of course, no one left. "Please welcome, Evra Von!"

Evra stepped out to cheers, looking small and insignificant to the crowd around him. In his hands lay a garden snake, bright green and very, very tiny. The snake boy began to play with the snake, wrapping it around his fingers and such. About a few minutes into the act the crowd began to get bored. One man even yelled, "This is cheap!"

Evra abruptly turned to the man, and in a voice louder than expected said, "Please be quiet. You'll scare her."

The man laughed, thinking that Evra was talking about the garden snake.

"Oh, and I didn't mean this snake in my hands. I meant that snake," Evra chortled as he pointed above the man's head. Evra's real snake, a huge python-like being, was hanging from a support beam directly above the man's head. Evra's head tilted slightly, and the snake began to lower. "Don't worry, she won't hurt you. She likes to be stroked if you feel brave enough."

The man, not wanting to look like a chicken, tentatively stretched out his hand to the huge snake, who by now had her head resting on the ground in front of him. She coiled a bit, and the part of her body that was still suspended in the air slapped to the ground, landing in the aisle. People screamed slightly as a tail suddenly appeared by their chair, and the snake turned from the man, and slithered down toward Evra, who had put down the garden snake once the true snake had appeared.

Once the snake reached the stage, the snake boy and his snake did their true act, with the snake twisting itself around the boy, who in turn did amazing things with his pet. Those left in the audience were amazing, and at first were slightly scared for the boy.

After Evra's act, a mist-like vapor covered the stage, and two shadows appeared on the stage. One was tall, one was shorter. The shorter silhouette was holding a cage with something in it. The mist cleared, and Mr. Crepsley and Darren were standing tall in the center of the stage.

Larten was clad in his usual array of red, and Darren was wearing black. Red vines were twisted around Madam Octa's cage. Crepsley launched into his speech of how the spider was very dangerous, but she had been trained to paralyze with her first bite and to kill with the second. A goat was led out, bleating. Darren unlatched the cage, and the spider, after a short whistle from Larten, leapt at the animal. The first bite's effects were demonstrated, then the second was shown. Unknown to the audience, the goat was eaten by the Little People afterwards.

When the goat was bit, the crowd gasped, except Gohan. The teenager just sat in his seat and stared with knowledgeable eyes toward the animal.

After performing a few tricks with Madam Octa, Larten and Darren started the real part of their act. They flitted across the stage, made small objects move, and, with the help of a friendly wolf and a few spiders, scared the crowd. They bowed together at the close of their act, and exited in the gloom of the mist-like vapor. Mr. Tall appeared on stage and trundled through his ending speech.

**~Gohan's POV- After the show~**

Gohan stayed inside the tent once the show ended, still awed by the acts. When Darren re-entered the tent, Gohan asked, "Those tricks you did… Those weren't 'tricks', were they?"

Darren turned, confused, "What do you mean? That was all tricks."

"No, I meant to ask if they were something you used mirrors and lights for, or if they were actually you and Mr. Crepsley doing them?" Gohan replied.

"We used no mirrors or lights. You can check if you want," Darren said, slightly solemn.

Gohan and Darren started stacking chairs, both brooding. Darren was busy with his own two chairs as Gohan was busy with his ten.

After a moment of silence, Darren spoke, "Before the show, you said that you would tell me what you are," he stated.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, I did say that. I must warn you, who I am has roots in my own life, and my father's, so this might take a while."

"We have all night," Darren responded.

"Okay then!" Gohan said, and then started to explain about himself, "My father, as you know, is Son Goku. He was found as a baby by my grandfather Gohan. He was mean-spirited and wasn't an easy kid, but one day he fell and hit his head. He was sweet and good-natured after that. However, his grandfather died, and he was found by Bulma Briefs, who now owns Capsule Corp. He went with Bulma on many adventures, and four years after I was born an enemy came to Earth. His name was Raditz, and he was my father's brother, my uncle. Raditz explained to my father that he was a saiyan, an alien from the Planet Vegeta. Raditz was loyal to Frieza at the time, who is another story, and he had been ordered to purge the planet. In other words, kill everyone there and sell it off for profit. He failed, because my father, my father's worst enemy Piccolo, and me all helped to defeat him. I'm half-saiyan, as my mother is a human and my father is a saiyan."

Gohan sighed, _I hope he's strong enough to handle that information._ However, to the demi-saiyan's shock, Darren seemed perfectly calm, as if he had seen stranger things.

"So how does that make you any different from a normal human?" Darren asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Well, we have what you would call a sixth sense for battle, and we have the ability to transform either into a super saiyan, of which there are two known levels, or Oozaru, a giant ape creature. If you're a super saiyan, if you are not strong enough to handle the transformation, you could give in to the power. That… happened to me. I was at the battle with Cell. My father fought him directly after that oaf Hercule, and when it was clear he wasn't going to win passed the fight on to me," Gohan sighed, dreading the part that came next. "I fought Cell, but I didn't want to let go of the power I knew was inside me. I was scared. A lot of things happened after, but at the conclusion of the fight, my father, Android 16, and Cell were dead."

Darren stood silent, seemingly shocked, as Gohan finished his tale. "I… didn't know. I know this won't help, but I'm sorry. I too, lost someone I loved, but he came back. Mr. Crepsley. He died, but somehow he came back. No one knows how though."

Gohan gasped. _The Dragon Balls,_ he thought, _This place was probably attacked by Cell, and the Z Fighters wished everyone back! I won't tell him yet though._

"Maybe you could stay with us for a while?" Darren asked, interrupting the half-saiyan's thoughts, "That is, if you have nowhere else to go."

"I'll stay for a while."

* * *

**So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Something in-between? Tell me in a review! I'll give you a cookie…**

**Anonymous Reviews!**

_From:_ jbidder (You know who you are!)

_Reply:_ Thanks, I'm glad you like it! _*gives cookie*_

_***Hands out virtual cookies to all***_

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
